Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Kind, generous, and wise, she is the damsel-in-distress in most of the ''Mario'' games. She first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and has since appeared in most subsequent games, in which she is usually kidnapped by Bowser. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character of the plot, and sometimes a playable character. Her most notable appearance is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. She has also shown her fighting abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario RPG, Super Paper Mario, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach's first game as the main character, Super Princess Peach, was released worldwide on February 27th, 2006. She has also gone through many voice actresses, and is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. She has an affinity for the color pink and has been shown to be a ladylike and kind monarch. Peach resides in her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser. Peach is portrayed as Mario's love interest. She also has a special relationship with Princess Daisy, and is a good friend of Luigi, Toad, Birdo and Toadette. She has appeared in many sport titles as well as other spin-offs. Games ''Super Mario Bros. This game is the first where Princess Peach (As Toadstool) appears in. Bowser kidnapped her and invaded Mushroom Kingdom. She isn't playable in this game. At the half of a game she appears to be in another castle then her previous one and half the game later she is found. At the ending she says thank you to Mario when he rescues her. Super Mario Bros. 2 In the sequel to her first appearance Toadstool, along with Mario, Luigi and Toad were chosen by the Subcon species to save the Dream Land by the Evil Wart. Though Toadstool seems to be the slowest and weakest amongst the 3 her difference in gameplay is her ability to flutter un the air for a short period time, a little similar to the one performed by Yoshi. Super Mario Bros. 3 In this sequel Bowser attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again. Instead Bowser (King Koopa) manages to kidnap the Kings and Guards of the Kingdom with the help of the Koopalings leaving Toadstool helpless. Toadstool then asks Mario and Luigi to save them. After completing Pipe Land Peach gets kidnapped as well leaving Mario and Luigi to save her too. At the end everyone is saved and Toadstool played a little joke on the Mario Brothers by saying ''"Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" referencing the Toads' often used quote in Super Mario Bros. as Nintendo knew it was a famous quote. Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Melee Peach is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Peach is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her Design changes heavily in the game as her clothes are alot more detailed and have complicated textures. Her Move-set doesn't really change from the one in Melee. Special Moves *Peach Parasol *Rare Vegetable *Toad Attack *Peach Blossom (Final Smash) Origins Peach is portrayed as the beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. No larger reigning monarchy appears to exist. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the princess has a grandmother, and the Mushroom Kingdom government is ruled by a chancellor and the mushroom retainers. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Lakitu mistakenly calls Toadsworth her caretaker likely due to a translation error. Like most characters from the Mario franchise, her backstory is purposefully left vague and undeveloped (nothing is known about her age, her height, and the royal family which she belongs to), though at the beginning of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, it was revealed that she has been kidnapped repeatedly by Bowser since childhood. A mushroom king was a common character in the Nintendo Comics System stories, in which he was portrayed as a forgetful person. Her mother and father are unknown but presumed alive. While the instruction manual for the original Super Mario Bros. indicates more about that he is related to Peach, he has never appeared in any game and was never mentioned again. In Super Mario Bros. 3, it is revealed that the Mushroom Kingdom is part of a larger "Mushroom World" composed of seven neighboring countries, excluding the Mushroom Kingdom. Each of these are ruled by a different King, however, none of these monarchs seem to be related to her. Peach lives in a beautiful palace surrounded by Toad guards, which also appears in kart and sports games. Eight of these guards are among the "Elite", including the most prominent of all, Toad. According to the American instruction booklet for Super Mario Bros., Peach is the only one who could undo the evil magic that Bowser had cast upon the Mushroom Kingdom; Bowser kidnapped her for this reason. However, upon her rescue, this prophecy is not mentioned in the game itself, nor any other game, nor in the cartoons. Oddly enough, in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Peach (known as "Princess Toadstool" or simply "Princess" at the time) was depicted as constantly being in search of someone who could defeat Bowser's (known as "Koopa" at the time) forces, despite the fact that Mario and Luigi could do just that (and also the fact that most of the people they were looking for turned out to be of little to no help whatsoever). She looks a lot like Princess Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. But, she was also the only one who could awaken both the Beanstar (due to voice being the purest) and the dark star. Appearances Non-playable appearances *''Super Mario Bros.'' (NES) - (1985) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (NES) - (1986) *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (NES) - (1988) *''Super Mario World'' (SNES) - (1990) *''Yoshi's Safari'' (SNES) - (1993) *''Mario & Wario'' (SNES) - (1993) *''Hotel Mario'' (SNES) - (1994) *''Super Mario 64'' (N64) - (1996) *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (GameCube) - (2002) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (GBA) - (2003) *''Mario Pinball Land'' (GBA) - (2004) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (DS) - (2005) *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (DS) - (2006) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (Wii) - (2007) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (DS) - (2009) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (Wii) - (2009) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (Wii) - (2010) Playable appearances *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NES) - (1988) *''Super Mario Kart'' (SNES) - (1992) *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (SNES) - (1996) *''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) - (1996) *''Mario Party'' (N64) - (1998) *''Mario Golf'' (N64) - (1999) *''Mario Party 2'' (N64) - (1999) *''Mario Tennis'' (N64) - (2000) *''Paper Mario'' (N64) - (2000) *''Mario Party 3'' (N64) - (2000) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (GameCube) - (2001) (Trophy) *''Mario Party 4'' (GameCube) - (2002) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (GameCube) - (2003) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (GameCube) - (2003) *''Mario Party 5'' (GameCube) - (2003) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (GameCube) - (2004) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (GameCube) - (2004) *''Mario Party 6'' (GameCube) - (2004) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (GameCube) - (2005) *''Super Princess Peach'' (DS) - (2005) *''Mario Party 7'' (GameCube) - (2005) *''Mario Kart DS'' (GameCube) - (2005) *''Mario Smash Football'' (GameCube) - (2005) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (DS) - (2005) *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (DS) - (2006) *''Super Paper Mario'' (Wii) - (2007) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (Wii) - (2007) *''Mario Party 8'' (Wii) - (2007) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (Wii, DS) - (2007) *''Mario Party DS'' (DS) - (2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii) - (2008) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (Wii) - (2008) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (Wii) - (2008) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (Wii, DS) - (2009) *Mario Sports Mix (Wii) - (2011) ja:ピーチ es:Princesa_Peach de:Peach it:Principessa Peach pl:Księżniczka Peach Gallery PeachSMB3.jpg|Art from Super Mario Bros. 3 SSBMPeach.jpg|Peach in Super Smash Bros. Melee PMPeach.jpg|Art from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door SuperPrincessPeach.jpg|Peach from Super Princess Peach. princesse peach.jpg|Princess Peach in New Super Mario Bros. peach tenue été.jpg|Art from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games SSBBPeach.jpg|Peach in Super Smash Bros. Brawl peach tenue hiver.jpg|Art from Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games Princess Peach.jpg pch.png|'Peach' playing volleyball in [[Mario Sports Mix]] peach.jpg 2dmhz60.jpg Trivia *Princess Peach was never known as "Princess Toadstool" in Japan. She was always known Princess Peach. *Ever since her debut in 1985, Peach has appeared in more games than any female character in video game history. Princess Peach's initial appearance was drawn by Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto later asked Yōichi Kotabe to redraw Peach with his instructions. He had asked Kotabe to draw her eyes to be "a little cat-like" and that she should look "stubborn, but cute". With Kotabe's influence, Princess Peach changed considerably throughout her gaming system. Peach was not a playable character in New Super Mario Bros. Wii because it would require special programming on how the game handles her dress.[9] Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Brawl Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:1985 appearences